roomofswordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gyrus
Appearance * Gyrus is 5'8" (172 cm) * His eye color is lavender * He has pale skin with a pinkish tint * His green hair and star-shaped bangs are often compared to the leaves of a strawberry * He is of mostly Korean descent * The current Gyrus has short hair, but in the past, he's shown with long hair tied in a ponytail Personality * Intelligent What Gyrus lacks in strength, he makes up for with wit, being able to formulate quick plans on the fly and utilize his tools and environment to his best advantage (for example, using Scout to create holograms of an Alot to distract and attack the guards in front of the castle). * Loyal Gyrus often puts himself and others in danger in order to keep his friends safe, as shown in his fight against One. He even maintains faith that perhaps Tori and Sylvia will remember him in Voyage 72. Later in that voyage, despite his accumulating injuries, he protects the group from two shadow soldiers until they reach the castle. * Naive/Irrational Because of his unwavering loyalty to those he trusts, he can become extremely stubborn and irrational; his emotions can often cloud his judgment, leaving him feeling worthless or leading to him making terrible decisions against the greater good. In the 34th voyage, despite knowing near-nothing and having almost no grasp on his telekinetic power, he becomes overconfident in himself and his friends' strength, a decision which ends up with Sylvia dead. In later voyages, he seems to be able to maintain a clearer head and has a better grasp on his abilities. He also doesn't trust his past self as readily as his 34th-voyage self might've. * Friendly Gyrus is able to convince Tori and Sylvia to join his team in both voyages they met. He befriends them and Nephthys easily, though Kodya (being more emotionally distant/guarded) only warms up to him after 38 voyages of training. He's also very understanding to the people in the Room of Swords, sympathizing with them and choosing to attempt to redeem himself to them (without having met any of them beforehand) instead of training with his Black Box self. * Oblivious Despite his intelligence, Gyrus is extremely oblivious to romantic situations. Throughout the first season, he ends up in suggestive situations and fails to comprehend how it might be seen as romantic-- for example, him falling on Tori in the elevator, and later Tori's "lingerie" gear. Relation to Black Holes Abilities Telekinesis Uses mana and/or life force. The ability to move or bind objects by nonphysical means. Gyrus' telekinesis manifests as bright green energy, which can form forcefields, shields, and binds. It is activated by opening the palm and releasing a glowing field around an object. If this ability is overused, it will start opening cuts over his body and (possibly) causing internal bleeding. Ability to Harm Shadows Gyrus is the only voyager that is unaffected by the shadow's presence and is able to attack shadows without a boss sword using his telekinesis. This ability is why they still wanted Gyrus to come back to the Room of Swords despite The Incident. It's unknown how this power works or why Gyrus got it. Portals Past!Gyrus is shown to open up portals in the RoS during a flashback in the 2nd Season of the Comic Black Box In real life, a black box is what saves an airplane's records after the plan crashes so aircraft workers know what went wrong and possibly how to prevent it from ever happening again. This is also the function of Gyrus' Black Box. The Black Box is (supposedly) a space within Gyrus' mind. Inside is a hub with the inside of his ship in it. It has doors leading to past memories. Essentially, the Black Box is Gyrus' old memories, the ones he got from his life outside of the RoS (of his spaceship for instance, that he recalls vividly), that the Past!Gyrus has molded into something else. For example, Past!Gyrus before replaced Captain Iro with Don Santiago, a character he had encountered 11 years prior to the comic's release, causing New!Gyrus to remember and acknowledge Don as his captain, even though he should really not be remembering anything about him, as every reset without a boss sword deletes all of a voyager's memories from his conscious mind. Here, they are recorded and stored inside the black box as a new room, each room equating in a different voyage. Once in the Black Box, Gyrus can enter one of the rooms and re-experience the voyage or memory. As entering the 34th room, he appeared in the same places as shadow monsters in Gyrus' original memories/in the happening of the comic. The significance of this is unknown but may have to deal with the Old Gyrus' connection with the shadows. The black box is also able to make a copy of Old Gyrus's conciousness inside of Gyrus' head using Old Gyrus' memories. Furthermore, it can apparently hold souls, or atleast consciousnesses (like Kodya's) and shadows. It's unknown how the Black Box works exactly. Gyrus currently can't enter the Black Box at will like the Old Gyrus was able to. Instead he finds himself there during times of crisis. Breaking Point: Event Horizon In real life, an event horizon (or the "point of no return) is a place in space-time which can't be affected by an outsider. It's often associated with the boundaries of black holes. The singularity refers to the center of a black hole where the gravitational pull is so strong, density becomes infinite. Because of this, the rules inside of the singularity do not follow the rules of space-time. Upon activation of his breaking point, a huge black forcefield expands around him. He then bends the boss sword to become "The Singularity" and it will revolve around him, glowing a bright white light. Gyrus is able to manipulate all matter and energy around him in a certain radius, most likely in the huge black forcefield cited beforehand. As an effect of this, all laws of the comic's universe are re-written by what he desires. Technology/Items * Astronaut uniform: With this, he can access a sort of computer, as well as create holograms and scan foreign objects and creatures. It can also light up. * Jump boots: alongside the obvious mobility boost these give him, he's also used them to launch Three's severed hand at the giant. * Scout: a star-shaped robot companion which can scan environments, create holograms and maps, track his vitals, and offer advice. Has a combat protocol installed, allowing it to be used as a blunt-force weapon. * Broken Boss Sword: used to retain his progress at the end of a voyage, he obtains this from Three's puzzle and has it for most of the first season. * Mysterious Item: Gyrus picks up a strange crystal-like object from a chest in the tower. Outfit 1.PNG|Gyrus' starting outfit is a white space suit with black gloves and boots. There are two oxygen canisters strapped on the back, and Scout is attached to the front. 4.jpg|For most of the first season, Gyrus wears this yellow astronaut uniform. It has two breast pockets and a rectangular patch on the upper arm, with a strange symbol on it. He still wears his gloves and boots. 3.png|Later in voyage 34, Gyrus ditches his sleeves and equips a black chest guard with shoulder straps, along with a roll of bandages around his stomach. 4.png|In the Room of Swords, Gyrus recieves a white one-piece suit with the VSC Corp logo on the shoulder. History Original Time Period : 2525 AD He is an astronaut from far in the future. He is part of the crew of Captain Iro. Relationships Scout Gyrus loves scout. He often dismisses his advice, however, he still felt very lost and sad when Tori destroyed Scout in Voyage 34. He makes a vow to get Scout back. After he and Kodya reset, he is overjoyed to find out that scout was completely reset and fixed. In later voyages, he keeps Scout inside his Inventory and updates Scout to be more combat friendly. Tori Voyage 34: When they first meet, Tori believed that Gyrus is a sorcerer and asks where the Room of Swords is. When he fails to give a good answer, she tries to kill him. She tries killing him but instead murders Scout. Thinking that he was useless, she tries to leave him but Gyrus convinces her to look for his ship and seeming very useless. They have many miscommunications, and she refuses to tell him her name. She loses more respect for him when she found out that Gyrus stole "rubbish" (the boss sword) from Three. They did have some romantic tension, especially on Tori's end. After Gyrus gets captured by Four, Tori did not want to surrender for him but Sylvia convinced her. She disliked him more when it turned out that Gyrus didn't have a ship they could use to escape. Gyrus remained loyal to her and tried freeing her using his telekinesis. In the end, Tori ended up regretting getting close to Gyrus as it led to her death. Sylvia Voyage 34: When they first meet her in the elevator, she tried beating Gyrus up because she was starving. Gyrus recognized this and gave her some chocolate. She immediately decides that Gyrus is a good guy, tells him her life story, and becomes his body guard. Gyrus gives her the name Sylvia, which she loves. Gyrus naivety and lack of battle experience led to Sylvia losing her life for him. Kodya Gyrus trains under the wing of Kodya for the span of approximatively 2 month, from voyage 35 to 71. They seem to have bonded alot for the 2 months. Three Four One Two Nepthys Room of Swords: Ragan Don Black Box Gyrus Black Box Gyrus is a copy of Past!Gyrus' consciousness that was made before he got full-reset. He resides inside Gyrus' Black Box and is only able to take over Gyrus' body and affect the physical world if Gyrus allows him to, in a fashion of a "consciousness swap" Appearance He's the same in terms of physical attributes to Gyrus, except he has grown his hair out and ear piercings. He wears a black jumpsuit with hip-cutouts and and a cape. His style was seemingly copied with some traits by Kodya after The Incident. Ability He's able to use all the abilities he was able to before he died. This includes things that Gyrus doesn't know how to use yet such as making Portals, and using his breaking point efficiently. He also has control of the black box. History Relationships Gyrus: Black Box Gyrus wants his cause to be carried on by current Gyrus. However, after finding out about ''The Incident, ''Gyrus no longer trusts Black Box Gyrus to extent that Gyrus rejects his offer to teach Gyrus how to master his powers. Category:Characters